Penitenziagite!
by RominaDark5
Summary: Solo puedo decir esto: Kono ai sae majutsu to yobu no nara ¡Penitenziagite! ¡Penitenziagite! Y por ultimo feliz cumpleaños kzy ocura
1. Chapter 1

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes**

**AVISO: Este dic esta basado en la cancion de Megurine Luka Witch**

Ryuga caminaba por un poblado. Iba vestido con un traje negro, el tenia el cabello largo hasta las rodillas, llevaba recogido su cabello con una hermosa cinta azul, la gente le miraba atentamente el iba sonriendo muy feliz. Hasta que el viento soplo muy fuerte y el viento se llevo su cinta, el la siguió hasta que vio a un chico de pelo largo, plateado, piel morena y ojos rojos con su cinta, Ryuga se acerco a él tímidamente.

-Disculpa, eso es mío ¿me lo podrías devolver por favor?-le pidió Ryuga amablemente al chico, este lo miro haciendo que Ryuga se sonrojase pero lo oculto con sus cabellos.

-Entiendo, es muy linda-le dice el chico a Ryuga mirando la cinta, que estaba decorada con unos pequeños ángeles.

-Gracias, me costó mucho hacerla-le dice Ryuga al chico alzando la mirada, ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente. Hasta que el chico respondió.

-Cierto, toma cógela, dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le pregunta el chico a Ryuga, mientras el coge la cinta y se la pone en el pelo.

-Me llamo Ryuga ¿Y usted?-le pregunto Ryuga al chico.

-Yo soy Dark Tsubasa, pero prefiero que me llamen Dark-le dice Dark a Ryuga mientras le sonríe, haciendo que Ryuga se sonroje y llega un guardia real sujetando dos caballos uno negro y el otro marrón.

-Príncipe Dark va siendo hora de que regrese al reino, su hermano está preocupado-le dice el guardia a Dark mientras mira a Ryuga de reojo.

-Está bien, Ryuga me gustaría verte otra vez, mañana nos vemos en mi castillo, queda cerca de aquí y si no sabes donde es pregunta a alguien-le dice el príncipe Dark a Ryuga.

-Está bien príncipe Dark-le dice Ryuga a Dark.

-Me gusta más que me llames solo Dark Ryuga-le dice Dark a Ryuga montando en su caballo negro.

-Pues te llamare Dark si así lo deseas hasta mañana-le dice Ryuga a Dark, el se va montado en su caballo y Ryuga lo ve alejarse poco a poco, así que decide ir a la plaza central donde estaban una chica y un chico cantando una canción, el chico tenía el pelo verde y los ojos azules, la chica tenía el pelo azul y ojos lilas.

_Acérquense, escuchen esta triste historia_

_Acérquense, y no olviden preparar sus pañuelos._

_Parece ser que en algún lugar vivió una bruja_

_Y al parecer, ella y un príncipe se enamoraron._

Cantaban los dos juntos, eso asusto a Ryuga, estaba claro que era una advertencia para él, peor él no era una bruja. Ryuga se fue de allí llorando y destrozado por dentro, corrió hacia el centro del pueblo donde había una cruz, el se quedo mirándola y la gente al ver a Ryuga empezaron a gritarle.

-¡Bruja! ¡Es una bruja! ¡Matémosle!-Grito la gente acorralando a Ryuga el estaba asustado.

-¡No soy ninguna bruja!-grito Ryuga asustado y detrás de el apareció un chico idéntico a Dark montado en un caballo blanco.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-pregunto el chico.

-Ayúdame por favor, no soy ninguna bruja se lo ruego-le dice Ryuga al chico llorando.

-Entiendo, tranquilo te creo ahora sube te llevare hasta el palacio-le dijo el chico a Ryuga ayudándolo a montar en su caballo, al gente estaba sorprendida. Despues Ryuga y el chico se fueron hasta el castillo una vez allí les dejaron pasar y se dirigieron al salón central donde estaba Dark sentado en una silla junto con su corona, cuando vio a Ryuga se sorprendió mucho.

-¡Ryuga!-Grito Dark feliz y corrió a abrazarlo, eso sorprendió a Ryuga pero acepto el abrazo.

-Ese no es el comportamiento digno de un príncipe-le dice un hombre alto de pelo negro y con un parte amarilla a Dark.

-Ya lo sé Doji, pero Ryuga ahora es mi mejor amigo-le dice Dark a Doji enfadado, Doji se queda mirando fijamente a Ryuga y de repente se asusta.

-Comprendo, pero príncipe Dark yo no me fiaría mucho de este sujeto-le dice Doji a Dark tomando por la barbilla a Ryuga.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunta Dark a Doji sorprendido.

-Por nada-le responde Doji y se va de allí. Doji se dirigió hacia la iglesia donde allí vio un cartel en el que ponía que buscaban a Ryuga por ser una bruja, el cogió el cartel y lo miró atentamente, luego rezó hasta que fuesen las cinco de la tarde y se encontró con un amigo suyo que, era cazador de brujas entonces le dio el cartel a su amigo.

-Entonces, quieres que le de caza a esta bruja-le dijo el chico a Doji.

-Así es Dunamis, necesito que lo mates, pero antes hay que atarlo a esa cruz y bendecirlo-le dice Doji a Dunamis.

-Vale ¿Sabes donde lo puedo encontrar?-le preguntó Dunamis a Doji.

-Por mala suerte el príncipe se ha enamorado de él y esa bruja también del príncipe, mañana debes advertirle al príncipe y pasado matar a la bruja-le dice Doji a Dunamis.

-Está bien, entonces mañana nos vemos en el castillo-le dice Dunamis a Doji yéndose de allí, Doji suspiró y regresó al castillo en la fuente de la entrada del castillo estaban Ryuga y Dark hablando, Doji se quedó a oír la conversación.

-Dark, solo nos hemos conocido hoy, pero yo siento que te he conocido de toda la vida y mi corazón se ha enamorado de ti, me harías muy feliz si aceptases a mi corazón que está enamorado-le dice Ryuga a Dark sonrojado.

-Está claro que lo nuestro fue amor a primera vista, claro que acepto tu corazón Ryuga-le dice Dark a Ryuga mientras lo besa, lo que no sabían ninguno de los dos es que, dentro de poco el destino los separaría…

* * *

RominaDark5: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kzy! Espero que te agrade el fic y espero que te lo pases genial en este día tan especial^^ fuiste la primera a la que conocí aquí en fanfiction y desde entonces nos hemos vuelto muy amigas, bueno yo diría mejores amigas ^^ y como eres tan buena te mereces lo mejor en esta vida ^^ Por cierto, lo subo antes porque este fin de semana no estare, si ya te lo dije pero bueno -w-

Tsubasa: Feliz cumpleaños kzy

Dark: Eso, feliz cumpleaños.

RominaDark5: Ryuga tú no te escapas tú también ¬¬

Ryuga: Ok ¬¬U Feliz cumpleaños Kzy

Yu, Kenta y Titi: Falta una cosa.

Ryuga: ¿El qué?

Yu: Cantar ^^

Ryuga: Estas loco si piensas que voy a cantar.

Todos: Lo harás ¬¬

Ryuga: Maldición ya me está obligando otra vez ¬¬U

Todos: Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday Dear Cassy  
Happy Birthday to You.

From good friends and true,  
from old friends and new,  
May good luck go with you,  
and happiness too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes**

**AVISO: Este dic esta basado en la cancion de Megurine Luka Witch**

Despues de ese día, Ryuga y Dark caminaban por el pueblo cogidos de la mano muy felices. La gente los miraba sorprendida, Ryuga se tenía que ir a su casa así que se despidió de Dark y se fue dirección a su casa, Dark lo vio alejarse cuando Ryuga se fue un chico encapuchado se acercó a Dark.

-Debe alejarse de esa persona-le dijo el chico quitándose la capucha.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunta Dark al chico y el chico saca un cartel donde ponía que la iglesia buscaba a Ryuga.

-La iglesia lo busca, el es una bruja hay que darle muerte mañana en la plaza hay que atarle a la cruz para purificarle, si realmente lo amas harías lo que te digo-le dice el chico a Dark, el no sabía que responder estaba sorprendido y no quería que su amado muriese.

-Está bien, yo le amo y le deseo lo mejor, Ryuga espero que me perdones-susurra Dark empezando a llorar. Ryuga iba muy contento, paso por la plaza donde estaban los mismos chicos del otro día cantando, pero esta vez era diferente la canción pero decía casi lo mismo.

_Acérquense, echen un vistazo al ardiente cielo._

_Acérquense, y no olviden las llamas de la justicia._

_Parece ser que en algún lugar vivió una bruja._

_Y al parecer, a un príncipe engañó._

Ryuga suspiró y se fue de allí no quería seguir escuchando esa canción. Ryuga fue otra vez hasta donde estaba la cruz una vez allí en la acaricio.

-Algún día, me tocará estar atado a esta cruz, espero que ese día nunca llegue-susurra Ryuga y unos guardias lo cogen y lo atan en contra de su voluntad, luego lo tiran en las celdas del castillo y Dark lo estaba viendo todo. Ryuga miro a Dark llorando.

-¡Dark ayúdame por favor! ¡Dark! ¡DARK!-le llamo Ryuga a Dark, pero él no hizo caso a ninguna de sus palabras, Ryuga lloraba de desesperación y llamaba a Dark con todas sus fuerzas, pero Dark no hizo nada. Ryuga paso toda la noche en la celda y al día siguiente lo llamaron muy temprano y se lo llevaron a la plaza central, donde estaba la cruz. Una vez allí ataron a Ryuga y Drak se acerco a él, mientras el chico del otro día bendecía a Ryuga, Dark tomo parte del pelo de Ryuga y con una espada se lo corto cosa que sorprendió a Ryuga.

-¡Bruja! Arrepiéntete de todos los males que has hecho ¡Arrepiéntete!-gritaba el chico encapuchado con una biblia en la mano derecha y un bastón mágico en la izquierda señalándolo, luego ataron a Ryuga en la cruz, donde el alzo la mirada al cielo y empezó a susurrar.

-Porque, si yo soy muy bueno, porque si yo te amo, porque-susurraba Ryuga llorando.

-De seguro esta soltando una maldición alejaos-ordeno el chico encapuchado a la gente que lo estaba mirando. La gente le hizo caso y retrocedió. El chico siguió leyendo.

-Si vas a llamar a este amor brujería arrepiéntete-le dijo el chico a Ryuga, el bajo la mirada y pego un grito desgarrador al cielo entonces, de su espalda salieron unas alas negras, Ryuga comenzó a llorar sangre, empezó a soplar un viento muy fuerte haciendo que el chico encapuchado retrocediese y que Dark se tapase los ojos, cuando alzo la mirada vio a Ryuga alejarse volando con sus alas negras y unas cuantas plumas también negras cayendo al suelo, Drak cogió una de ellas y la miro atentamente para luego susurrar.

-Perdóname Ryuga, si yo no hubiese confiado en el, esto no hubiese sido así, lo juro-susurro Dark llorando mirando al cielo. Desde ese día Dark espero a que Ryuga volviese, siempre caminaba por todo el pueblo buscándolo, pero nunca lo encontraba Dark no volvió a sonreír hasta que un día…

-Vengo en busca del príncipe Dark-dijo un chico arrodillado ante los príncipes.

-Soy yo ¿Y tu quien eres?-le pregunto Dark al chico acercándose a él.

-Eso quisiera hablarlo a solas-le dijo el chico, Dark acepto y lo llevo a su habitación donde conservaba la pluma de Ryuga.

-Dime quien eres-le exigió Dark al chico.

-Yo soy, el propietario de esta pluma-le dice el chico a Dark.

-Ryuga-susurro Dark, entonces Ryuga se acerco a Dark para besarlo intensamente en los labios, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

-Mi príncipe, te perdono por lo que me hiciste, escuche tus palabras cuando me fui pero estaba demasiado dolorido, aparte te amo con toda mi alma-le dice Ryuga a Dark acariciándole el rostro y Dark lo toma en brazos.

-Entonces cásate conmigo-le dice Dark a Ryuga.

-Claro que me casare contigo-le responde Ryuga a Dark.

*_Unos meses más tarde*_

Se oyen unas campanas de boda y el príncipe Dark ya estaba casado con Ryuga, y vivieron felices…

_*Seis años más tarde*_

-Mama, date prisa o llegare tarde a mi primer día de clase-le dice un niño pequeño a Ryuga.

-Ya voy Eoleo, no te apresures tanto, aparte aun hay tiempo-le dice Ryuga a Eoleo y Dark abraza a Ryuga por la cintura.

-¿Nos vamos ya?-pregunta Dark contento.

-Claro-le dice Ryuga a Dark y la familia se dirige a la escuela donde dejan a Eoleo allí.

-Al fin estamos solos-le dice Dark a Ryuga en el oído.

-Dark no empieces-le dice Ryuga a Dark riéndose y lo besa. Y la pareja fue feliz por siempre.

FIN

* * *

RominaDark5: Bueno, este es un fic para festejar el cumpleaños de nuestra gran escritora kzy ocura, espero que te haya gustado amiga ^^


End file.
